Common headsets allow users to listen to audio privately. For example, via a common headset, a user may privately listen to audio that is received from an electronic device such as a portable music player.
Further, it is common for audio listeners to listen to music through loudspeakers. For example, loudspeakers are commonly found in household devices such as televisions and stereo systems.
Furthermore, it is common for consumers to desire the ability to charge electronic devices while traveling, or without access to an electrical wall socket.
However, current devices are unable to effectively and conveniently serve the above needs or desires. As such, there exists a need for a device that effectively and conveniently provides private audio listening, loudspeaker audio listening, and external device charging.